


Indian Ben

by SasameyukiBoy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Balls, Big Breasts, Big nipples, Chubby, Dick Growth, Eggs, Hairy, Horse cock, Insects, Male Lactation, Monsters, Mud, Multiple Orgasms, Old Man, Other, Parasite - Freeform, Plants, Public Sex, Snails, Tribal, Vaginal Sex, Vomit, Worms, Young Boy - Freeform, big penis, huge cum, slugs - Freeform, spider - Freeform, strange, toxine - Freeform, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasameyukiBoy/pseuds/SasameyukiBoy
Summary: Ben wakes up on a mysterious planet, where an indigenous tribe has captured him. In order to perform all the sexual rituals of the tribe, Ben will have to have sex with the most strange and disgusting creatures, but he would feel a lot of pleasure.





	Indian Ben

The first thing Ben Tennyson heard upon waking was the drums rumbling like thunderclaps around him and singing in a strange language.  
He opened his green eyes slowly and began to position himself.  
Ben was completely naked and standing on a grassy ground while his hands were tied on a rope on a branch of the big tree behind him.  
The green-eyed boy noticed that they were wearing a necklace of sharp animal teeth that pierced his thin chest with large, fleshy nipples. He looked down and saw that his big 15-inch cock was all hard and horny, and tied with ropes on his thigh and giant testicles, where a small bag of heavy stones hung.  
Ben let out a tearful groan at the feel of his horny cock. The gifted member was warm and drooling with delight.  
He looked forward and saw a vast tribe of Indians dancing wildly around him. They all had reddish skin with shaved heads and lean bodies painted with black, red and blue paint.  
Ben did not know where he was, and soon he despaired. He tried to free himself from the ropes that strapped his wrists and then discovered that the Omnitrix had disappeared.  
The boy was lost.  
Suddenly the whole party stopped. Silence around Ben.  
The assembled Indians began to clear the way for someone approaching. He was an old man with a long white beard who wore a brown tunic and wore a rich necklace of colored bird feathers and animal teeth around his neck. The old man seemed to be the master of the whole tribe. He was leaning on a wooden staff. He reached Ben and looked at the young naked boy with his huge cock excited.  
The old man lifted his staff and led the wooden tip to Ben's plump, frilly gland, where he nudged her with his staff.  
Ben moaned and his giant cock throbbed painfully. The old man smiled and it showed that he had no teeth in his faded mouth. Then he let his staff fall to the ground and moved closer to the young boy.  
With the exaggerated approach, Ben's cock was pressed against the thick fabric of the old man's robe and his white beard and his large necklace of feathers and teeth rubbed against Ben's hard, aroused nipples. The old man hugged Ben's lean waist and smiled at him for a moment before attacking the teenager's fleshy lips with a sticky, hot kiss.  
Ben handed himself over to the old man's tasty kiss. She let his tongue invade her mouth and explored her. The green-eyed boy licked the old man's toothless gums and they both enjoyed a juicy tongue kiss.  
As he kissed Ben, the old man put his bony hands on Ben's thin chest and began pulling on his big, hard nipples, stretching as if made of rubber. The teenager moaned and blushed a little. The old man's fingers rubbed at her nipples and twisted them tightly until they were reddened. With that, one of the old Indian's hands came down Ben's flat stomach to grab his large 15-inch stick. Her old thin hand began a slow, hot masturbation. At this moment, the kiss was separated and a cord of saliva stood between Ben's mouth and the old man's mouth.  
The teenager moaned with pleasure. He watched that old hand masturbate his hard, warm cock slowly, rising and falling from the stalk to the glans. The huge stick pulsed hard with pleasure. The old man ran his fingers up to the boy's plump, wet gland and rubbed it.  
"Ohhh!" Ben shrieked and blushed more.  
The old man's fingers rubbed hard against the sensitive glans, making the big dick tremble with pleasure. Soon, his middle finger began to rub the hollow of the glans, and then penetrated him with everything.  
Ben threw back his head and shouted. The old man's long thin finger came down a few inches through her warm, tight urethra.  
The old man laughed and bent down a little. As he teased Ben's cock, the old man began to suckle on her large, fleshy nipples. His mouth surrounded by the white beard sucked his left nipple hard. Soon, the pointed and hard nipple was covered with a sallow gummy and hot that was very delicious. Ben moaned and bit his lip hard. The old man's mouth was warm and wet on her nipple.  
His tongue circled the large areola of her nipple, and his thin lips sucked at her with desire. Much desire. The old man pulled his mouth away from Ben's nipple and a cord of saliva hung between his mouth and nipple. He moved to the other nipple and repeated the process.  
Before long, Ben's nipples were covered with sticky, hot saliva, and much more excited than before.  
The old man began to kneel on the floor, then picked up Ben's monstrous cock and simply slipped it into his mouth.  
“ Ohhhhhh! Damn it! "Ben cursed and moaned in delirious delight.  
The old man's mouth looked even more sticky, wet and hot on his cock. But it was also deliciously soft, due to the absence of teeth in the gums.  
Ben looked down and the old man already sucked half of his big dick. You could see the sticky saliva dripping down the thick, hard length of the stick. The old man sucked with a lot of gluttony. He swallowed the huge limb almost completely and sucked it hard. At times he would take the stick out of his mouth and spit all the saliva in his mouth.  
It was not long before the teenager's giant cock was completely oiled and gleaming in the old man's saliva. There were thick strands of saliva that hung on Ben's cock as the old man sucked it greedily.  
At some point the old man took Ben's cock with both hands and jerked him off at the same time as his mouth sucked the plump, pinkish glans. Ben screamed and moaned in a happy, malicious grin.  
The old man began to swallow his cock again, and so Ben began to fuck his hot mouth. The young boy moved his thin, delicate hips forward and backward, thrusting his hard, greased cock deeper and deeper into the old man's throat.  
Ben was fucking the old man's mouth faster and faster as his moans grew louder and louder.  
Like a burst, Ben stuck his cock deep into the old man's mouth and ejaculated several gallons of hot, salty teen sperm.  
The old man's mouth filled with sperm and soon he removed the stick from his mouth. Ben continued to enjoy a continuous stream of sperm that was already forming a large, sticky white puddle at his feet.  
Suddenly, two skinny Indians approached very quickly and they held large pots of painted clay. One of them put his vase on the floor and Ben filled his insides with all his sperm. The boy squirmed with pleasure and even cried. She was enjoying a lot of sperm.  
The vase was filled to the top. The Indian stepped away with his full pot and a second Indian came to fill his own pot with Ben's sperm.  
The boy was feeling a little weak for enjoying himself so much, but he still felt a lot of pleasure. Soon he realized that there were queues of Indians forming and they all had a clay pot in hand to fill with the adolescent sperm.  
After an hour of continuous ejaculation, Ben stopped joking and the Indian elder was no longer near him.  
After many vases were filled with sperm, two Indians approached Ben. The first began untying the ropes on his cock and the second untied his wrists.  
Free, Ben almost fell out of fatigue, but the Indians held him and helped him walk in some direction.  
Ben was taken to a large mound of sand that appeared to be an anthill, but was inhabited by large black beetles.  
The Indians left Ben standing in front of the mound of sand and pointed to a large hole in it. Ben understood what it was to do. His bare feet stepped on the sand and he walked up the hill. Picking up his huge cock, the teenager tucked it into the hole.  
Immediately, Ben felt the coarse sand fall on his cock and cling to him. The boy stuck his whole stick in the sand and waited with his hands behind his back.  
Suddenly, the beetles disappeared into the sand and soon began to feel several bites all along the length of his cock. The boy bellowed, but not with pain but with pleasure. The beetles were biting all over his cock. Ben fell on the sand and hugged him tightly. He could feel millions of beetles walking over his dick and giving him several bites, but those stings seemed to distill some kind of toxin that was making Ben unbelievably excited once more.  
Standing up, the boy had sand stuck to his nipples and abdomen. He was pulling his dick out and it turned out to be covered in sand and black beetles.  
"Oh ... This is so yummy!" Ben smiled, rocking his dick covered with sand and insects.  
The next minute, all the beetles began to invade Ben's cock, they were crawling through the orifice of the glans and crawling through the canal of the urethra until it stopped inside his body. Ben shrieked in pleasure and grabbed his huge cock by the stalk as he felt several beetles down his urethra.  
In a moment, all the beetles were inside Ben's lean body and his cock was red from the bites.  
Then something magical happened. Ben's dick began to grow enormously along with his testicles that got even bigger and the dick reached the size of 20 inches.  
Ben smiled happily.  
"Look at the size of my horse dick!" Ben laughed excitedly.  
The two Indians came back and were leading Ben in another direction.  
Ben was taken to the closed, dark forest. You could not see anything there. The Indians turned away and left the young teenager with a big stick in the darkness.  
But there was a sudden appearance. First appeared long black hairy legs and along with them a giant spider.  
The spider must have been the size of a car tire, or a little bigger, and its height reached Ben's knees. Just from a spider's fence, Ben's horse's cock pulsed excitedly and the boy smiled excitedly.  
In a jumping, the spider lay on the floor with her legs up and showed Ben her hairy, wet pussy. The green-eyed boy approached and knelt on the floor. He held two of the eight legs of the big black spider with one hand and held his hard cock by the stalk. He brushed his chubby, coarse-grained gland in the hairy vagina and was soon threading it all at once. The spider's legs fluttered with raw penetration.  
“ Ohhh !!! What a wet pussy! "Ben exclaimed and licked his lips in a pleasant smile.  
Slowly, he pulled his whole cock out of the pussy and this one was covered in a hot, purring slime from the spider's pussy. Ben penetrated her entire vagina and began to fuck.  
Holding up to four legs of the spider, Ben fucked her pussy very fast and strong. His big, young dick slid easily into and out of the wet, hot spider's vagina. The boy moaned and smiled deliciously. It was the hottest spider vagina he ever fucked.  
The other four legs of the spider came out lovingly scraping the teenager's smooth abdomen until it reached his thin chest, where he began to pinch and pull Ben's thick, hard nipples covered with sand. The boy moaned more with this provocation and went fucking faster.  
Her thin, slender hips rose and fell very rapidly as her 20-inch dick sank into the spider's pussy. Then Ben let go of the spider's legs and lay on his body, hugging her with his slender arms and letting the black fur tickle her big nipples.  
“ Hmm ... “ Ben moaned, tearful. "So hot and tight ..."  
And the spider's vagina was actually very hot and tight. The horny young boy was brutally fucking the spider's pussy so that his penetrating movements emitted a series of sticky noises. You could see bubbles of goo coming out of the spider's pussy while Ben fucked her furiously.  
The boy clung more closely to the great arachnid and thrust his huge cock deep into that succulent pussy and soon he ejaculated more gallons of hot sperm.  
The adolescent sperm exploded out of the hairy pussy and cascaded beautifully into a large puddle on the floor. Ben shrieked with pleasure as he enjoyed it at high speed, filling the spider's pussy and his entire womb with very, very sperm.  
Finally, after a long time, Ben pulled his cock out of the cum filled sperm and rose from the floor. The horse's dick was covered and dripping with cum. Suddenly Ben felt a movement between his giant testicles. Things were crawling through his urethra in search of the exit.  
It was the beetles. After feeding on adolescent sperm, the beetles came out one by one from Ben's dick and scattered through the forest with their sperm-covered exoskeletons.  
Now the big spider was pregnant with Ben and it was time to lay his eggs.  
The arachnid rose from the ground and jumped, throwing himself at Ben. The boy lay on the ground and the spider gripped his arms and legs as his sperm-laden cock pointed to the spider's oviduct.  
The spider caught the plump, rosy gland of the big dick with its oviduct and, without further ado, began to discharge a huge amount of eggs into the urethra.  
Ben screamed as he felt the eggs run down his dick very quickly and fill his urethra and testicles with plenty of food.  
The spider moved a little away from Ben's giant stick that was full of eggs to the glande's orifice, and then began to spit several jets of white web over the monstrous male genitalia.  
It took only a minute for Ben's cock to be covered from the stalk to the glans with a thick layer of web so that it looked like a large white condom. That done, the spider left Ben and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
Again, the two Indians from before helped Ben to get up off the ground and guided him elsewhere.  
The teenager with the huge spider-web covered with spider-eggs was taken up to a very tall rock. In the lowest part of the rock, there was a large, dark and mysterious hole as if it were a hole of glory. The Indians pointed to Ben's dick and then pointed to the mysterious, dark hole.  
Ben understood everything and he smiled with a mixture of excitement and fear for not knowing what lurks inside that hole. Still, he held his huge 20-inch stick and put it all into the hole.  
Some quiet time passed.  
Something grabs Ben's cock. The boy screams in fright as he feels his cock being swallowed by something extremely hot, soft and gooey.  
Because of the scare, the boy pulled his cock out of the hole. The monstrous member was without the web condom. It was covered with a thick, gleaming ooze, and now millions of spider chicks cascaded from the urethra of his cock.  
When all the little spiders came out of his dick, Ben saw what kind of creature he'd grabbed at his big dick.  
Coming out of the dark hole, a colossal fat yellow worm opened its large, fleshy, goose-mouthed mouth searching for Ben's cock. The boy was shocked by the giant worm. The two Indians came back and grabbed Ben by the arms before beginning to push him toward the big, hungry worm.  
Ben tried to pull away in fear, but it was too late. The worm felt the approach of the great young dick and his mouth opened and swallowed it quickly. The worm snapped all over Ben's cock and started back into its dark hole. The Indians were pushing Ben toward the hole, and the teenager stood there clinging to the stones as his extremely aroused cock sucked in a hungry worm.  
But as oral sex proceeded, Ben began to moan and to feel wonderful pleasure. The mouth of the worm led to her throat, which was wonderfully fleshy, gooey, and hot. The worm sucked with great hunger the huge stick of the adolescent.  
"Oh ... that ..." Ben groaned, smiling as he felt her big, aroused nipples rub against the hard stones. “ Suck my dick ...”  
You could see the worm's slime dripping out of the hole. Ben pulled away from the stones, he spat in his fingers and began to rub the saliva on his hard, big nipples covered with sand.  
"Ohhh!" Ben smiled deliciously and threw his head back. “ That! Suck me!”  
His ruffled fingers rubbed and twisted her pointed, fleshy nipples at the same time the worm sucked its giant cock. The boy began to move his hips back and forth, and began to fuck the big worm's mouth hard.  
His cock felt more and more aroused to the point of pain, but the oral sex of the worm gave him much pleasure.  
Suddenly, Ben bellowed and a new orgasm snatched him.  
Gallons of thick, hot sperm exploded out of the hole in the rock. Ben filled the sperm with the sperm where the worm was hiding, and it was not long before a large puddle of sperm formed beneath his feet.  
Ben burst into tears of pleasure. Her tears rolled down her face. He enjoyed many gallons of cum for a long time until he finally stopped. Before the teenager pulled his cock out of the dark hole, he felt the worm penetrate his cock with something that looked like Thai balls.  
But they were not Thai balls.  
Soon, the worm began to pour a huge amount of eggs into Ben's dick. The boy screamed and grabbed the stones with force as he felt the large discharge of eggs coming down his urethra. This lasted a few minutes.  
After that, Ben pulled his huge cock out. The dick was covered with a thick layer of sperm and was packed with eggs inside. Ben held his cock in both hands and saw the eggs occupying his testicles and all of his urethra to the orifice of the glans.  
"Our children ..." Ben whispered and smiled.  
Due to the heat inside the big teenage dick, the eggs began to hatch inside Ben's dick.  
Instantly large, fat, yellow worms began to seep through the pink glans hole and fall to the ground. Ben moaned in pleasure as he felt each of the fat worms crawl inside his cock excited for the exit.  
Many yellow worms left Ben's dick and gathered to eat the boy's sperm that had gathered in a puddle near the cliff.  
Ben's dick was already free of worms.  
The two Indians came back again and were pulling the green-eyed boy to another place. Ben was looking forward to his next sexual enjoyment.  
The Indians took the teenager to a great mire.  
It was in this mire that there was another disgusting creature waiting for Ben.  
At first the boy thought the creature looked like a giant and extremely fat purple walrus, but instead of the long-cheeked face there was only one large mouthful of plump lips that secreted something that looked like a frothy vomit of beige.  
The Indians pushed Ben closer and the boy went into the mire.  
Her bare feet dipped into the hot, thick mud. The gunk seemed to be deep, so Ben came in more. At some point, the boy stumbled and fell into the mud. His thin body was covered with hot mud to his chest and his face got a little dirty. Ben got up and stood.  
Because of the greasy worms that were born in his cock, the orifice of his glans became very open and this allowed the mud to begin to seep into his cock. The boy did not stop moaning as he felt the thick, hot mud running down his urethra.  
Ben sat on a rock and rapped his big, mud-covered dick for the fat, purple creature.  
"Do whatever you want with my big dick," Ben said, smiling.  
Immediately, the creature headed toward Ben and attacked his cock. However, instead of the creature sticking his cock in his mouth, it was she who stuck her mouth into the horse's cock. With his mouth inside Ben's urethra, the creature began to vomit hot, foamy vomit inside the huge dick.  
Ben screamed as he felt the vomit fill his cock and his testicles in moments. It was so much vomit that it began to gush out of his cock full of secretion.  
Then the fat, purple creature stopped vomiting and came out of Ben's cock. She went away and plunged into the mire, disappearing.  
Ben thought the creature had only relieved his sick stomach by vomiting inside his dick, but that was no vomit at all. In a matter of seconds, Ben's cock and testicles began to thrive.  
His testicles have reached the size of large watermelons and his cock has reached the size of 25 inches.  
Ben smiled happily at his monstrous, muddy dick.  
The teenager came out of the mire as his gigantic dick poured out all the mud he swallowed. Ben did not even have time to rest and the two Indians were already dragging him to another place.  
This time it was a pond. A beautiful blue lagoon with placid waters. The Indians pointed to the pond and Ben understood that it was to wash from the mud in those waters.  
Innocently, Ben was entering the pond, it was deep and it was only a few steps for the water to cover Ben to the chest. The mud in her body loosened and floated off the surface of the pond. The water was great, it was fresh and clean. The young boy smiled with satisfaction that he was in a very quiet place.  
But the tranquility was short-lived. Two minutes later, Ben began to feel several things sticking to his skin. In desperation, the boy ran off into shallower water and had a shocking surprise.  
From the neck down, there were several snails stuck all over Ben's thin, wet body. The snails were very fatty and had huge shells that weighed heavily. Ben looked at his chest and saw that two snails were sucking on his big, aroused nipples. He glanced lower and noticed that his huge horse cock was covered with snails.  
The snails crawled across the boy's cock, lubricating the giant limb with his mucus as they invaded his urethra.  
Once again, Ben's dick was populated by other forms of life. His green eyes saw the snails entering through the open orifice of his glans and traveling through the canal of his urethra. There were so many snails that Ben's testicles were filled with them, and his urethra was filled with snails as well. And as these gastropods were heavy, Ben did not resist and ended up falling sitting in the lagoon waters. He propped himself up on his elbows in a muddy part of the pond and watched the snails suck every corner of his slender young body. Ben saw that her nipples were growing as the snails sucked them. The nipples grew thicker and longer, and with larger areolas. He looked at his cock and saw the colossal limb almost exploding from being so full of snails.  
It was then that something began to emerge from the waters of the lagoon.  
Ben did not believe what he saw. The creature was horrible.  
He had a boar's head with small horns coming off the top of his head and black hair framing his swine face. His body that resembled the body of a sumo wrestler was extremely fat and covered with long, wet hair. The creature had large fat tits with huge nipples and covered with more hair. On his back was a great shell of a snail. Ben soon saw that between the legs of the awful creature was a large pussy that had hung tentacles and a thick layer of hair.  
The teenager was scared. The creature that looked like a female was nearly six feet tall and was coming toward her.  
All the snails left Ben's body and even from inside his huge cock as if they were afraid of that huge monster. The boy tried to run away, but soon the beast lifted his long, hairy arms and used his big three-fingered hands to restrain Ben's arms in the mud of the pond.  
The monster just climbed on top of Ben. Her fat, hairy breasts crushed the teenager's thin chest and swollen nipples. At the same time, his giant belly covered Ben's massive cock that had been swallowed halfway by a large, deep belly button.  
Ben groaned in alarm. The boar-faced creature stared at him for a moment before putting his huge, forked purple tongue out of his mouth and licking the whole face of the teenager.  
At this moment, the horse's cock came out of the big navel and Ben saw that his cock was covered with wet hair and a lot of mud.  
The beast gripped his big cock hard, making the boy moan and pointed his hard, aroused limb to her large vagina full of tentacles and hair. The big young dick had been swallowed up to the stalk by the greasy, hairy pussy.  
"Ohhhhhh!" Ben shrieked madly as he felt his cock swallowed by an extremely hot, wet pussy.  
The young boy faltered and looked down at his whole cock stuck inside her pussy. He could clearly feel that the monster's pussy had many fleshy tentacles inside it that seemed to be wrapping the boy's dick and thick layers of wet hair that made the dick throb pleasantly with the contact.  
The monster faced Ben and the teenager understood that it was to fuck his pussy. He started fucking slowly, but as his pleasure increased, Ben was fucking faster and stronger.  
"Oh!" Ben whimpered, tossing his head back. "Your pussy is so hot and hairy!"  
The boy moved his thin hips very fast, thrusting all of his monstrous 25-inch dick deep into the monster's pussy.  
While vaginal sex occurred, Ben could feel large balls of wet fur coming out of the huge pussy and dripping down his hot, giant cock. He also felt the monster's large nipples rubbing against her swollen, aroused nipples. He could see the big fat, hairy breasts of the monster covering his lean chest completely.  
At some point, the beast released one of Ben's arms and brought his hand to one of the breasts. The beast caught her right breast and pointed it at Ben's face. The teenager stared at the thick, long nipple of fat areola, where some hairs were growing. Despite the disgust, Ben sucked his breast anyway and as he did so he felt a warm milk fill his mouth.  
The monster came back to hold his arm. The teenager suckled greedily at that big fat, hairy breast, sucking its delicious hot milk down its jaw. The horny young boy was still powerfully fucking the fat, hairy monster's vagina. His huge cock slid very rapidly into the wet, hairy pussy. The balls of wet fur continued to trickle down the boy's big stick. But he could not stop fucking. I felt that I would soon enjoy myself.  
It was with this thought that Ben struck another orgasm. The teenager stuffed all of his big cock deep into the monster's pussy and ejaculated many gallons of cum inside her uterus. The boy screamed in pleasure with his mouth full of milk from the monster's breast.  
Her sperm flowed out of the hairy pussy and flowed grandly into the blue lagoon. When his dick finished joking for an hour, the fat, hairy monster began to rise from the teenager's lean body.  
The horse's cock came out of the pussy. The monster stepped back and plunged into the pond, disappearing into its water. Ben lifted his head and saw that his cock was covered with a thick layer of hair and sperm. She had fur balls with sperm coming out of the open opening of her urethra.  
But Ben did not even have time to rest, for the two Indians returned. They raised Ben from the muddy waters of the pond with a certain brutality and dragged him away from there. The boy's body was all wet and covered with mud, along with his giant dick covered with sperm and hair. Lots of hairs from that monster's vagina.  
The Indians took Ben to a large ancient tree. But it seemed that the tree served as a shelter for something that was making a loud noise.  
When Ben saw what it was, he tried to run away. The Indians held him tightly and pushed him closer to the tree. The boy struggled so hard to get away that the entire layer of hair and cum on his dick fell to the floor.  
What he had in that tree were millions of bees. Or something like that. In fact, flying insects made the same sound as bees, but they had a very dark green color and huge stingers ready to use compassion.  
The Indians pushed Ben until he was placed facing the tree full of dangerous insects. The Indians pointed to the boy's big stick and then pointed to a large hole in the tree, where there was supposed to be a beehive.  
Fearfully, Ben drew closer and picked up his gigantic dick before thrusting it into the hole in the tree.  
Immediately, the insects that looked most like wasps were to attack the invader.  
With their pointed stingers, the insects attacked Ben's entire stick through the tree. They attacked the giant limb from the glans to the testicles. The boy was already going to scream with excruciating pain when he finally felt his cock get excited again with all the delicious stings of the insects.  
Ben licked his lips in an ecstatic smile and pressed his hard cock down his thigh. He felt millions of stings being injected into the hot flesh of his cock that was filled with an aphrodisiac toxin.  
Some of the insects flew to Ben's bare chest and stuck their stingers into the boy's swollen nipples. Ben screamed and felt her nipples get even more excited.  
When all the insects had stolen, Ben felt his cock grow larger. The dick was getting thicker and much bigger so it was starting to break the tree inside. Her nipples also grew until they were long and thick and her areolas were very large.  
Unexpectedly, the whole tree was destroyed and Ben saw his father appear with a size of 30 inches and covered with small stingers.  
"He's so big!" Ben exclaimed, smiling happily.  
Suddenly, a large group of Indians appeared and simply grabbed Ben.  
The boy was raised high and was passed from hand to hand. In desperation, Ben screamed as he tried to get rid of all those hands that gripped his big cock and tugged at his hair.  
This time, the natives led Ben into a grand tent built with branches, leaves and vines. Inside, there was an opening in the ceiling where daylight came in to illuminate. All the Indians put Ben standing in that light and they moved away. It was not long before a small group of Indians approached the teenager with objects in their hands.  
Two Indians held clay bowls that were filled with red and black paint. They wet their fingers in the paints and began to paint the boy's naked whole body.  
No centimeter of skin went out of ink. The Indians rubbed black ink on their giant nipples and also made various designs and symbols for their monstrous 30-inch dick that was now out of insect stingers.  
Other Indians came to decorate Ben's body. One of them placed a large necklace around his neck whose pendants were many bird feathers and plant thorns. The feathers and thorns teased the boy's large, excited nipples. They placed on his head a kind of crown with colored feathers and green leaves.  
Finally, two Indians tied a great rope in Ben's testicles and giant cock. They tied the rope tight and tight, which made the testicles look even larger than watermelons, and the horny cock shaking all over the fat, painted glans.  
Finally, the Indians turned away from Ben.  
The boy looked at himself and was impressed by his new appearance. He looked like an Indian with his body and face painted.  
It was then that someone came near him.  
After a long time of disappearance, the elder of the Indian tribe returned. But this time he was completely without his robe and all his ornaments.  
Ben looked at the old man's body. It was a withered body covered with white hair. The old man had a rather large, round belly that hung from his hips. His chest was full of white hair and it was so wrinkled that it looked like two wilted breasts hanging. And between the old man's extremely thin legs, there was a large bush of white hair and his microscopic prick peeled slightly.  
The old man smiled at Ben and started to approach. The old man hugged the boy's neck and kissed his mouth willingly. Ben raved about the hot, sticky kiss, feeling his cock throbbing hard. The old man pulled Ben closer to him and the boy's hard, aroused big nipples rubbed against his hairy, waning breasts, causing a very pleasant pleasure.  
Ben and the old man kissed passionately. The teenager wrapped the old man's extremely slender waist with his arms, increasingly narrowing the distance between them.  
Ben felt the wilted, hairy breasts of the old man rubbing against his large, aroused nipples, and he also felt her protruding, hairy belly rubbing against his smooth abdomen. Then the old man separated the kiss and turned his attention to the boy's nipples. With his long, thin fingers, the old man squeezed Ben's nipples and soon streams of sweet, warm milk began to flow from her nipples. Ben was shocked, but very excited to see milk coming out of her nipples.  
The old man began to nurse on her nipples. He sucked his nipples hard, sucking all his delicious milk. Ben moaned in pleasure as he felt that hot, sticky mouth with no teeth on his nipples. The old man's tongue circled its large areles, and his thin lips sucked hard on her nipples. Ben felt the hot, sticky saliva of the old man cover her nipples, making them more and more aroused.  
At the same time that the old man suckled on the boy's big nipples, Ben realized that there was a certain movement among the Indians. They were distributing among several earthen jars that Ben believed to be the same earthen jars that were filled with his sperm. When all the Indians had a jar full of teen sperm in their hands, they poured the jugs and drank all of Ben's sperm to the last drop.  
Suddenly, they dropped the pitchers on the floor and soon their parents grew extremely excited with 18 inches in length. Ben has never seen so many big dicks like that.  
Then the old man finished sucking Ben's nipples that were hard, red, and frilly. The old man bent down with some difficulty and lay down on the floor. He spread his legs extremely thin, revealing his brown anus and covered by a bush of white hairs.  
Ben fell to his knees. The green-eyed boy quickly positioned himself in front of the old Indian's hairy butt. He felt the white-haired bush tickle his huge wet glans before thrusting all of his big 30-inch dick into the hairy anus. Ben shrieked in pleasure as his cock was wrapped in a fleshy sphincter, warm and tight. The old man was pretty good inside. Ben grabbed the old man's legs with his hands and began to fuck very fast and strong.  
When anal sex began, all the Indians inside the tent began masturbating their giant and hard sticks.  
Ben let out a loud shriek of pleasure as he pounded the old man's thin, hairy ass with his colossal cock. The teenager's dick was so huge that it was possible to see him puffing the old man's round, hairy belly every time he thrust his butt deeper.  
Ben fucked hard. His thin, delicate hips moved very quickly to beat the old man's butt with his big pony-stick. The sphincter around the big stick was very hot and it squeezed the stick that looked like a huge juicy sausage on hot hot dog bread.  
The old man looked at Ben and took his bony hands to the boy's smooth abdomen. While he was having sex, Ben was beginning to sweat, and that made all the ink that the Indians put on his body began to drip in colored drops. The old Indian's hands came up through the young boy's abdomen and then caught up with his big, hard, aroused nipples. The old man's fingers violently twisted Ben's nipples, which bellowed with pleasure. His milk squirted through the old man's fingers.  
The audience of Indians continued to masturbate. His hands slid rapidly along the length of their monstrous paws.  
The old man pulled the boy by the nipples and made him lie down on his thin, hairy body. Ben's huge nipples were crushed against the wilted breasts and covered with white hair of the old Indian. The young boy hugged the old man and the old man also hugged the young boy. Ben was fucking the old man's ass with great force. The big young cock came in and out of the old brown hairy anus with great speed and very horny.  
Ben felt he could not bear it any longer. His monstrous cock was trembling with pleasure inside the old Indian's body. The inside of the old man's body was incredibly hot and tight. The boy was fucking faster and stronger until he reached the peak of her erotic pleasure.  
Ben began ejaculating millions of gallons of sizzling sperm into the old man's body in a continuous, swift flow of orgasm. The old man's belly inflated with the large liters of adolescent sperm and soon there was no more space inside the old body and all the sperm exploded freely through the hairy anus. Ben pulled back all of his colossal dick and spurted a large sperm fountain to the roof of the Indian tent.  
And the Indians finally enjoyed it. All the Indians Ben and the old man with their powerful squirting nozzles. Ben continued ejaculating sperm like a firefighter's hose out of control. He had never felt such pleasure.  
When all the orgasm was over and the ground was flooded with sperm, all the Indians grabbed Ben and carried him up with his hands. The boy could not resist, he could only moan with such pleasure.  
The Indians carried Ben to a place that should be the center of the entire Indian village. In this place, the Indians placed Ben sitting on a throne made of wood. Quickly, the Indians tied Ben's arms to the throne, where his hands were above his head. The Indians also tied Ben's legs on the throne so that they were left wide open.  
The boy was completely immobilized and his big 30-inch dick beginning to soften after he had vomited so many gallons of sperm.  
Suddenly, two Indians approached Ben. The two Indians held in their hands baskets of straw that had extremely fat, huge and sticky slugs. The Indians took the two colossal slugs and attached them to the boy's thin, naked breast. Ben groaned as he felt the sticky contact of the slugs on his skin. Fat slugs crawled down her chest and reached for her large nipples full of milk. The slugs swallowed their nipples and began sucking on them, sucking all the sweet, hot milk.  
"Oh ... This is yummy ..." Ben murmured, smiling.  
Ben looked forward and saw two Indians digging a hole in the ground very close to his huge dick. One of the Indians put a green seed in the hole and buried it in the ground. The second Indian poured a jug of water on the ground. They walked away.  
The earth began to tremble. The ground got cracked, where the seed had been planted, and then a huge carnivorous plant was born. The plant had the appearance of a large purple flower with large petals that surrounded a huge, hungry mouth.  
Ben panicked. All this time, those Indians made him fuck the weirdest and most disgusting creatures to give him pleasure, and now they were going to cut off the boy's great big cock?  
Ben fought to escape the ropes that fastened his arms and legs. But it was too late.  
The carnivorous plant approached the big stick and simply splashed a large, sticky green goo on the huge pink glans that looked more like a phlegm.  
Ben stood still and confused, imagining that the carnivorous plant must be cooled.  
Then the green goo was quickly absorbed by his cock and a powerful new horn made Ben's dick hard and grow again until it reached 50 inches.  
Ben was puzzled but also extremely happy. He had never seen his cock as big as now.  
Then the carnivorous plant opened its large mouth wide and began to swallow the whole stick of the adolescent as if it were a snake swallowing its prey. Ben was terrified on the throne as the plant swallowed every inch of his horse's dick. Finally, the plant swallowed Ben's cock up to its stalk and when the boy thought he would have his cock cruelly amputated, he was pleased to feel that the carnivorous plant was a friend who was sucking his cock and lubricating it in his green goo.  
Ben moaned and smiled.  
All the Indians began to dance madly around Ben and to play their drums loudly.  
Ben looked at all those Indians and looked at the slugs they suckled at her nipples and the plant that sucked his cock. He did not know where he was or how he got to this Indian village. But Ben was sure of one thing: all he wanted was to stay in this village forever and continue to take pleasure in the strangest, most disgusting creatures.  
Ben knew he would be very happy here.

THE END.


End file.
